kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Church Hopping
Church Hopping is the one hundred-ninety-seventh episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 9, 2006. The episode was written by Jim Dauterive, and directed by Robin Brigstocke. Synopsis When the Hill family finds out that the church pew they have been sitting in for twelve years has been taken over by another family, they abandon their Methodist church and begin worshipping at the new "Megachurch" after auditioning other churches. The relocation to the Megachurch tends to occupy their lives much more than normal; as Hank describes it, "It keeps coming at you." Hank decides enough is enough and chooses to run away and worship Lucky's way. Hank returns home from drinking with Lucky - while highly intoxicated - and declares he is finished with church altogether. Later that night, Hank dreams of plan to return to Arlen Methodist. In a meeting with Karen Stroup, Hank negotiates the return of his pew, the departure of The Smiths (the family that earlier usurped his pew) and leverages the departure of other parishioners in exchange for a permanent seat at Arlen Methodist. Stinger Quote Pager buzzing and Hank sighing. Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, the family is late to church because Bobby had set the clocks incorrectly on daylights savings time. This caused Hank to say, "Bobby you spring forward, not spring back!" meaning Bobby set the clock an hour back, rather than an hour forward. *At the Point After Lounge, Hank and Lucky sing along with "Baby Come Back," the 1977 soft rock hit for the group Player. *As Hank and the family try another new church, Hank opens the door only to hear "Day By Day," then closes it and walks away. "Day By Day" is a hymn based on a prayer ascribed to the 13th century bishop St. Richard of Chichester and was a standard in many hymnals. The version that we hear in the episode, however, is from the 1971 musical "Godspell" with music by Stephen Schwartz. *The movie that Hank's family was watching during the movie was The Passion of the Christ. Jim Cavaziel the main actor being beaten is mentioned alongside sounds of a beating in the background. The Passion of the Christ is acclaimed for its realistic portrayal of the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ, but is controversial for its graphic violence. *This is one of the few episodes where Hank is visibly drunk. The others include As Old as the Hills, Yankee Hankee, Night and Deity and What Happens at the National Propane Gas Convention in Memphis Stays at the National Propane Gas Convention in Memphis. He's also seen visibly drunk at a much younger age through a flashback in Be True to Your Fool. *Luanne reveals in this episode she does not know Lucky's last name, even though they've been dating for several weeks. *This is one episode where Hank is really in the wrong for his actions. The family could've easily found another pew for that mass or waited the next week to get there on time. Hank also seems out of line asking the Pastor to give assigned seating, since new members could always join at any time. **Its also a little out of line for Hank to threaten convincing other members to leave the church until he gets his pew back. **The pew seating is also inconsistent, as Revenge of the Lutefisk shows the family in a central pew second from the back. In Racist Dawg, they are seated about fourth from the back in the left side of the church. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10